East India Co. Parliament
The East India Co. Parliament is the offical new government of the Macmorgan era. Repla cing the Ministry for the EITC the government has plans to restore honour and victory to not just the EITC but to pirates who live and spend their time increasing the global economy of the Caribbean. The organization is newly founded and is expected to recive critisisem however is determined to overcome those who oppose this organization and its beliefs. The offical head of state of the EITC is Lord Marshall Benjamin Macmorgan however the Government will be lead by a Prime Minister. 'Members:' Below are the current members of the government who have been apointed by the Lord Marshall Benjamin Macmorgan: Content coming soon, government in development 'Positions:' Below are the current postions of the government, PLEASE NOTE NOT TO ASK FOR A POSITION AS IT IS APOINTED BY THE LORD MARSHALL: #Speaker of the Commons - POSITION MUST BE USED #Prime Minister of the EITC '- POSITION MUST BE USED' #Deputy Prime Minister of the EITC - POSITION OPTIONAL #Leader of the House of Commons''' - POSITION MUST BE USED''' #Defense Secretary #Central Intelligence Secretary 'Office of the Prime Minister & Support Staff' The office of the Prime Minister and support staff is a newly founded department which replaces the Ministry for the EITC department which was called Office of the Minister for the EITC & Support staff. This department is lead by the Prime Minister which replaces Minister f along with his Deputy Prime Miniser which replaces Senior Undersecretary. PRIME.gif|Office of the Prime Minister Members of office: *'Prime Minister: 'Vacant *'Deputy Prime Minister: 'Vacant Affairs: Department for the Caribbean Home Affairs The department for the Caribbean Home affairs is the department that replaces the Ministry department for Caribbean law enforcment, this department however is in charge of the affairs that happen inside the Caribbean such as policing, riots and terroism. The department differs from the Samuel Redbeard era which the department was insturcted to arrest anybody on sight, this department however ensures that everybody is not to be harmed and a fair trial is to be upon them before any sentence. The department is lead by the Caribbean Home Secretary which replaces the Head of the department for Caribbean Law Enforcment. Members of office: *'Caribbean Home Secretary: 'Vacant CHD.gif|Department for Caribbean Home Affairs DCHA Scottland Yard.gif '' '''Affairs:' *'This department now holds the Scottland Yard department.' Ministry for Defense The ministry defense is a government department which replaces the department for defense in the Ministry for the EITC. The department not only now deals with Defensive affairs but also with War affairs as the new model government is more keen on Defense than war. Now that the department has been given the rights to plan for War the department has now been constructed into a Ministry as it is more superior than possibly others. Members of office: *'Defense Secretary: 'Vacant SAM DEFENSE.gif '' '''Affairs:' *'War is now a part of this department and has been given the right to become a Ministry' '﻿Department for Central Intelligence' The Department for Central Intelligence (CIA) is one of the existing departments from the Ministry for the EITC. The department deals with Intelligence work that is to be taken into mind. Operations that need to be held to possibly assasinate somebody are lead by this department. As well as Central Intelligence the Department for Security is now formed with this department alongside with the Auror Office which are a band of elite hunters which keep order in defeating the enemy and both now takes control with its affairs. Members of office: * Central INTEL.gif Auror.gif Central Intelligence Secretary: Vacant Affairs: *The department for Security is now part of this department. Category:EITC Category:Governments Category:Fan Creations